Falling head over heels
by Fruitface
Summary: Okay this is just a modern day Inu fic.. I am so bad at summaries so yeah and dont pay attention to title either.. so bad at names...
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Okay this is my first story and I can't wait to hear what you guys think of it! Well here, it goes…)

* * *

Kagome brushed her dark raven hair back behind her ears and hunched over the small notebook…

_heya babe! Lol god this class is so boring I've practically fallen asleep twice  lol so yeah.. whats up! W/B kay I can't sleep through this again cause my mom says if she gets another phone call I'm grounded…_

Kagome ripped it out of the book and folded it into the perfect note form. She gently tossed it to her friend Sango.

Sango's eyes were glazed over with boredom. She glanced toward the ground about ready to give up all hope to ever pass Math, when her eyes happened upon the note. She inconspicuously (oh yes I love my vocab!) picked it up and read over it carefully. She scribbled down a response and passed it to Kagome.

_Hilloa! Hee hee! Yeah not much I was about to fade away back into my dream land where Heth Ledger is my Husband and we have a bord of small kids and he pays for daycare with his rich actor money but still finds time to bond with them…. Rofl so yeah anymewho so yeah are you coming to my party this weekend? I'm having it at the Roller-Odyssey during Skate-and-dance night! So there should be all the hot guys from other schools there too!_

Kagome snatched it from the floor and quickly read it. Sango's dream guy had always been Heath Ledger, ever since she saw 10 things I hate about you. She couldn't wait to inform her about the gay cowboy movie where he Does it with another dude.

_Hey Sango, you know he's totally Gay in that Brokeback Mountain movie….. roflmao:D I am so totally there! Although I don't have ANYTHING to wear.. we should go to the mall! I'll call my mom and tell her I'll be home late. Oh god I cant wait! hee hee !_

She in turn passed it to sango who quickly glanced over it and replied.

_OMG REALLY! WE ARE SO NEVER RENTING THAT…. But then I could get a chance to see his butt… NOOO! I CAN NOT SEE HIM LIKE THAT… it would be to much for my wounded heart to bear… BUT he is so not really homosexual because he is married with kids… weep any who yeah we can ride in my new convertible, early present yaww know? Can I use your cell to call my grandma?_

As soon as Kagome got it the bell rang. The last period of the day was over and they were free of this dull class. She gathered her things and flung them into her backpack. She waited for Sango near the door and they walked out together.

" I have something I need In my locker I'll b right back, heres my cell." She tossed her phone and sped off into the direction of her locker. Sango nodded and walked over to the parking lot gabbing away asking for permission to go shopping with her friend.

It was a long walk to her locker but finaly she reached it. She spun the dial and wizzed through her numbers. The erie quiet of the halls spooked her abit and she wanted to get out of there as fast as she could. She grabbed the small present from her locker and stuffed it in her backpack. She slammed it shut and sped off in the direction she last saw Sango.

"Ms. Higurashi, I can't help but notice that you're A has slipped to a B and I was wondering if everything is alright. Is it family issues? Have you just lost the interest you once had in English? I mean I can give you a tutor if you want, free of cost," Mrs. Grady cut right infront of her path, practically cause ing her to crash into her.

"No Mrs. Grady I am fine, I just missed a few on the test its all right, I'll see you later okay?" and with that she slipped around her and burst into the Parking lot.

Spying Sango a ways away Kagome rushed over to her and hopped into the car. "Oh my god I thought I would never get out of there.. did your gma say okay?"

"but of coarse and heres your phone to call your mom," Sango waited patiently while Kagome punched in the number and waited for her mom to approve.

"yeah okay mom… love ya too.. alright bye! Okay I have to be home by 7 o'clock for homework but it's a go!" Sango turned on the car and they sped off in the direction of the closest mall possible.

* * *

Okay I'll say it again my first please read and review and I will be so pleased I could hardly stand. PLEASE do not b to harsh on me! P.S. have you ever had a teacher like Mrs. Grady piece of work huh? Oh and yeah the Roller-Odyssey and skate and Dance night… Totally real in my small town of Talent… the only place to really hang out… okie yeah I'll be back soon kay? Byea! 


	2. Chapter 2

Okie back again I'm going to try to update as fast as possible okie? Although I really don't have any readers or anything yet.. but im sure they will come….

The wind brushed through Kagome's hair making it extremely messy and not in the least attractive. She restrained it with a yellow scrunchie. "So what tunes do you have here?" without waiting for a reply she pounced on the radio dials like it was the only food she would be able to consume in three months. She searched through it, stopping occasionally to dance the Hustle or YMCA. "Oh I love this song… To the window to da wall. Till the sweat, beads begin to fall. All theses females crawl" and she continued singing incredibly bad and not even the correct lyrics.

"You loser," Sango laughed "This song is incredibly sexist and I refuse to allow it to be played in my car," She hit the power button and the incisive noise came to a halt.

"Your no fun," Kagome sat back down and continued staring blankly out the window. "What if it started to rain and we all got soaking wet so we crashed and died… what would you do?'

"I really wouldn't do anything considering the fact I'm dead," They both laughed and came to the mall Parking lot. "Now let's go shopping!" They hopped out and put the roof back on the car… so if it did rain, they wouldn't get wet and die.

As they linked arms they couldn't help but notice Kikiyo and her followers, a few feet away walking toward the same mall they were about to enter. "holy crap I hate her," Sango muttered. "She always tries to ruin everyone else's fun," they turn to each other making gagging faces and broke out into a sprits of giggles.

" oh look girls its geek patrol! Aren't you supposed to be at Good Will?" Kikyo turned to her clique and laughed as if that was one of the funniest thing she ever heard.

"yeah, like you could afford the mall," Kagura giggled turning to her little sister Kanna for some witty come back.

"umm actually her mother is a doctor and most likely makes more money then you could even contemplate," Sango sneered her brown eyes contain as much fury as a thousand suns.

She began to walk off when Kikyo shouted "oh yeah and what does your parents do, you know down at the morgue? Do they get paid for decomposing?" Sango starred at her in disbelief. Using the fact that her parents were dead was one of the lowest things ever.

"C'mon guys, I'm not gonna shop with them clogging up my mall air," She turned on her heels and stormed back to her car.

"hey Sango, we can still have a good time, who cares about her. She is selfish and ugly." Kagome comforted. Sango was still sore about her parent's death. They were flying to Hawaii for a second honeymoon; he plane crashed over they ocean and their flight was never heard of again.

"you know that's not true, you guy look practically identical. By calling her ugly you are also commenting on yourself,"

"Oh now that is just one of the largest insults I have ever heard, why I am so appau-"

"Oh whatever lets just shop! I am not letting you show up to my party in that!" a look of disgust consumed Sangos face while she pointed to her friends outfit. She wore some hip hugger jeans and a pink tank. Over it she wore a soft brown sweater to matcher shoes.

"Oh what's the problem with this outfit? YOU helped pick it out, so if you have any complaints blame your-"

"Oh what ev, lets go kay!" she raced off into the large Mall with Kagome on her heels.

Okay I'm sorry it is so short and uneventful but yeah… I plan on making them longer and stuff but not right now.


	3. Chapter 3

OMG MY FIRST REVIEW! I love ya hopelessly hopeful! I though it was just another pointless idea of mine that soon needed to be deleted.. SO THANKS SUPER MUCH!

Btw am I supposed to put a disclaimer..? well anyway if I am I just wanted to let Everyone know I don't own any thing! Nothing at all..

* * *

They found a store that had decent clothes in the window and decided to stick with it. "Oh my god look at this!" Kagome screamed grabbing a way cute mini-skirt. It was above the knee but not so bad, that it looked sluty. "Oh and this would match perfectly!" she held up a light pink spaghetti strapped tank top and held it over the skirt.

" Oh totally and look at this!" Sango already had an armload filled with clothes. "Oh and this too!" she flung more over her arm and continued searching.

Kagome laughed and searched for more clothes as well. Soon enough they each had a big load to carry and hid in the dressing rooms (and no Employee challenged them about to many clothes because… because they trusted the two teens… yes that's it…).

"1…2…3" they both burst out of the door wearing an outfit. "Nah" they booth ducked back inside emerging again with another outfit.

"Oh that is so cute! Makes your butt look great,"

Sango smiled "ya really think so?" She turned around to get a better view of her ass.

"Totally, how about this for me," Kagome smiled looking down at the orange and brown splash of color shirt. With the plain brown bohemian skirt, it sort of clashed.

"Um hon, maybe try on that cute pink one ya picked out," Sango smiled trying to sound encouraging.

"Alright," they both closed the dressing room and put on yet another outfit.

"Now girl, That is totally more you!" Sango exclaimed.

"Really? Yours is cute too but I still like the other one," Kagome turned back to the mirror to admire her self. Her hair was still in its ponytail so she pulled it out. It softly fell right below her shoulders and softly rested there. She loved the way the pink made her soft brown eyes stick out. "Yeah this ones a keeper,"

They both tried on other outfits and decided on a few other shirts and jeans but not much. They made it back to their car as it softly began to drizzle.

"Oh god, Thanks Kagome you cursed us," They giggled and scooted it.

"Let's just hope you drive carefully," Kagome smiled at her own joke. "Music time?" She flipped through the station to find a song that would be approved of by Sango. She stopped when she heard "Stupid Girls" by Pink on.

Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls  
Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

"Oh there is no way that shit going to be played in my-" She reached for the radio.

"Wait a sec, have you even heard the song? Or watched the music Video?" She started to burst out laughing. "It's just basically making fun of Kikyo."

"Okay, I'll admit that video is hysterical. Especially that part wear she grabs the bag and covers it over her face while running over people," they laughed and sang along to the song

Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there  
Laughing loud so all the little people stare  
Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne  
(Drop a name)  
What happened to the dreams of a girl president  
She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent  
They travel in packs of two or three  
With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees  
Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?  
Oh where, oh where could they be?

They laughed hysterically throwing caution to the wind hardly remembering they were in a car at all. Only allowing the music to overwhelm them.

Baby if I act like that, that guy will call me back ,What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

(Break it down now)  
Disease's growing, it's epidemic  
I'm scared that there ain't a cure  
The world believes it and I'm going crazy  
I cannot take any more  
I'm so glad that I'll never fit in  
That will never be me  
Outcasts and girls with ambition  
That's what I wanna see  
Disasters all around  
World despaired  
Their only concern  
Will they f up my hair

A large crash rang through their ears shattering them to the core. Kagome's body went numb. What just happened?

"Kagome, Kagome!" Sango screamed right next to her. She restrained from fainting.

"What the hell…"

* * *

Okay that's all I can do for now Please tell me what you think all right? I'm going to be leaving for California on Wednesday so forgive me if I don't update for awhile. I really would appreciate it if you tell me what you think… tootles


	4. Chapter 4

OMG! I'm SO Sorry! I got back from Cal and had A LOT OF WORK DUMPED ON ME baka school I'm gonna lose my 2 reviewers just because I am so stupid and lack of updating aren't I? Begins to sob here take this chap is all I got to offer! IM SO SORRY!

Oh btw: I dont own absolutely nothing

Kagome Softly shook her head and a sharp pain surged through her body "What the?" She looked around to see Sango sobbing beside her. Her settings were unfamiliar to her, She lay on a long white bed and around her were four white walls. "Sango, What the hell happened?"

"Kagome!" Sango through her arms around her "Some freaking idiot crashed into us and then drove away! It was so messed up!" Sango shouted right into her ear. "The doctor said you'll be okay though, you just have to wear the little leg brace thing and you'll have a few cuts and bruises. My car on the other hand is a different story"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at that, although it just hurt her more. "What about your party?" she realized she so wouldn't be able to wear her cute new skirt she bought "your still haven it and stuff right?"

"I think so, I sort of havn't told my grandma yet. I sort of just came here, with you, in the ambulance. Are you feeling any better? Cause your moms probably worried sick!" She helped her out of bed and sort of hobbled to the door.

When she returned home her mother wasn't there. "An extra long court session?" She fumbled up the stairs with her crutches.

"Hey sis," Souta said from behind his T.V. screen. No doubt playing the latest video game. "Mom said dinners in the fridge,"

"No thanks, not hungry" Kagome she scuffled into her room and lay on her bed.

Alright puts hands in the air It's not to long, BUT tomorrow is the day of the super party and at the party drum roll THE BOYS COME IN! D so maybe Y'all won't hate me D


End file.
